Chancellor of Edor
}} The Chancellor of Edor (informally referred to as the Chancellor within the country) is the of the Republic of Edor, a galactic located within the Jaynor star system. The Chancellor is the chief member of the cabinet and is the most senior member of the government, after the state president. According to the Chancellery Election Act, the Chancellor is an elected member of either houses in parliament. As the House of Representatives has more power under the constitution, most Chancellors are elected to that house, however, in the case of Otto von Merkel, he was a member of the House of Consuls and was able to control his government by using his Deputy Chancellor, Johnathon Spears. The chancellor is never directly elected by the but is usually the leader or parliamentary leader of the party that gains the most votes and thus seats. The Chancellor is tasked with passing law and to assist the State President in enforcing this law. The Chancellor is also tasked with nominating the cabinet and other government positions. The Chancellor is also tasked with ensuring that the president stays within the law and performs their duties to a correct standard. The Chancellor also advises the president on various judicial appointments. The current Chancellor is Larwey Jones, he was elected in 4104. Since the Edor Social Peoples Party gained domination in both houses in the 4020 general election, all of the chancellors have been the leaders of the party. The election of a new GSPP leader signifies a change in the chancellery. The system has been described as undemocratic but many people argue that the GSPP have just gained enough votes over the years to dominate politics. The role of the Chancellor has changed over time with power switching between the State President regularly. This caused large tensions between groups that it caused a split between the government and almost civil war in 3944. Since 4001 the Chancellor has remained the dominant power in Edor politics even though it is third in the order of precedence. Power and responsibility History After Edor gained its independence 2317, it was decided that Edor would resemble a but would have elements of a involved. The Chancellor, along with the State President, was declared as the overall authority within the land. The Chancellor was tasked with legislative duties and other administrative tasks. The President was tasked with enforcing law, ensuring the justice system was upheld, securing the defense of Juno and generally leading the people of the country. Hemingway controversey The Council of Administrative Establishment originally wished for the Chancellor to serve under the President and that the President had overall control on all matters and could dismiss the Chancellor at will. This was the system for a number of years up until the Hemingway chancellery in 2410. Charles Hemingway was a charismatic leader and one of the most popular politicians in decades. He was the leader of the National Democratic Party and won 134 out of 210 seats. Hemingway wanted to reduce the fragmentation within government. For a number of years the Presidency and Chancellery had been split over a variety of issues and had made it hard for some controversial laws to be passed. Hemingway promised to reduce the power of the presidency though he never publicly acknowledged this. Hemingway asked Evan Smith, the former Chairman of the National Democratic Party, to run for the presidency. Smith was easily influenced by Hemingway and Hemingway used this to consolidate his own power and the power of the Chancellery. Hemingway passed the Revised Presidency Powers Act which was passed in 2411 and cut down the power of the which blocked a piece of legislating from passing indefinitely unless a overriding vote was made by parliament. The presidential veto was cut down from an indefinite veto down to a 3 month veto. Hemingway was criticized by the Constitutional Court but as the legislation never contradicted the constitution, their criticisms were ignored. Hemingway wished to achieve the total obsoletion or abolition of the office of the State President or to replace it with a parliamentary elected State President. Hemingway then passed the Foreign Affairs Guidelines Act which banned the State President from being present at any diplomatic missions that did not relate to war or receiving another head of state. Most diplomatic duties were reassigned to the Department of Foreign Affairs and Relations. The law was not widely reported on and went virtually unnoticed. At this point Hemingway had raised alarm bells within the Department of Justice and the National Oversight Agency who believed that Hemingways power was exceeding the balance of power that was established in the constitution. In February 2412, Hemingway introduced the Election [[Category:Chancellor of Edor